


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by httpseouls



Series: Random Ideas and Drabbles [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, This is Bad, dont even read it, i shouldnt be allowed to write smut, im so sorry for this, like a lot, like seriously, patrick is the hot delivery boy, pete likes pizza, pizza delivery boy patrick, they fuck okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseouls/pseuds/httpseouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete lifts off of Patrick's dick and says, "Who's in charge here?"</p><p>His voice sounds absolutely fucking wrecked, and Patrick gets turned on even more with the thought in mind that he was the one that did that to Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I read a Frerard fic where Frank was the pizza guy and Gerard kept doing the special request thing asking for the delivery person to tell him he was pretty. So if the author of that fic happens to come across this, I want them to know that.

Pete could not stop laughing.

He had just ordered a pizza from his favorite little shop a couple blocks away, and on the order, he'd ordered on the website, he clicked on the 'special request' option. He then typed, "Tell me I'm pretty."

Really, it shouldn't be as funny as Pete's making it, but he's an idiot anyway.

  
~

  
20 minutes after ordering, Pete heard a knock on his door. He got up and looked around for something to put on, not wanting to scar the delivery person with his nakedness.

He swore under his breath when he didn't find anything so he ran to his room and pulled on the nearest pair of jeans, almost falling in the process since he thought it would be a good idea to try to run back to his front door while attempting to put on his jeans. Next time I'm buying a bigger size, Pete thinks in annoyance.

He finally gets to the door and his jeans obviously aren't going to let Pete be able to pull them past his hips, so he leaves them open and finally, he opens the door.

And oh, the delivery boy is cute. Pete might just be in love.

"Um,here you go. That'll be $9.67, please," the boy, or Patrick, Pete reads the nametag adorning his shirt, says, avoiding Pete's eye. Pete notices the slightest hint of a blush.  
He smirks, realizing that Patrick knows he still hasn't told Pete he was pretty.

Pete hands him a ten. "Keep the change, but I think you're forgetting something."

He notices as Patrick blushes a deeper shade of pink. "Uh, you're um, you're p-pretty," Patrick's blush turns to a crimson red and Pete even notices the tips of his ears turn red.

"Thank you," Pete says, trying not to laugh in front of this adorable creature standing awkwardly in his doorway.

"Uh, no problem, I guess?" Patrick turns to walk away and Pete closes the door to his apartment, completely infatuated with the delivery boy.

  
~

  
Pete decides to order pizza again two days later. When he goes order his pizza, he makes the same request as before.

20 minutes later he hears the knock on his door. He gets up, silently praying its Patrick.

Pete can't help it if his entire face visibly lights up when he does see that the delivery person is, in fact, Patrick.

He also realizes that this time he isn't wearing a shirt and Patrick is sort of staring at his Bartskull tattoo, but Pete doesn't call him out on it. He snaps his eyes up to Pete's and smiles. Pete feels the butterflies in his stomach explode, but in a good way.

"You're pretty. Same price as last time by the way," Patrick punctuates this with a wink, and Pete isn't sure if the blush on Patrick's face is from the cold weather outside his apartment complex or if Patrick is blushing from seeing Pete shirtless. He decides its the latter.

"T-thanks. Uh, Patrick." Pete tests the name on his tongue for the first time and he decides he likes it.

Patrick smirks, catching Pete's stutter. Pete feels the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Have a nice day, Pete." Patrick smiles at him again before walking away.

Pete closes the door slowly.

He can't be blamed if he jerks off to the memory of hearing his name coming out of Patrick's mouth before eating his pizza.

  
~

  
Pete knows its a bit excessive, but he ends up ordering pizza the next day. This time its for dinner, though.

He makes the same request, obviously, hoping that Patrick would be working this late.

He watches the news to pass the time until his pizza arrives. He doesn't really pay too much attention, but he hears something about there being a blizzard coming towards the Chicago area. This doesn't flash any red lights in his brain as he opens his front door, noticing it took his pizza ten minutes longer to get to his apartment than usual.

His eyes widen when he sees Patrick there, covered in snow, holding his pizza. He ushers him inside, and looks out the window, seeing only white. He then hears the quiet howling of the wind outside.

"Patrick, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Pete notices he's shaking and gently takes the pizza from Patrick's gloved hands. He helps Patrick out of his outwear and insists on Patrick making himself comfortable on Pete's couch while he goes to the kitchen to make Patrick tea.

Pete manages to calm his slight panic when he sees the smaller boy shivering on the couch in a tiny ball when he walks back into the room. He sets the tea on the table and kneels in front of Patrick, pulling his hands away from his face. When he sees his face, Pete's heart flutters and he pulls Patrick into a tight hug.

They sit like that for a while, until Patrick finally stops shivering. When Pete pulls back and looks Patrick in the face again, he can't help himself. He leans in a presses his lips to Patrick's, then pulls away after a couple seconds.

He doesn't have a chance to open his eyes before he feels Patrick's lips pressed against his again. Patrick nudges Pete's mouth open with his tongue and then they're really kissing. It becomes heated fairly quickly, and Pete stands up to straddle Patrick's lap after a couple minutes.

Pete pulls back and starts kissing Patrick's neck.

"Gorgeous. Just want to mark up your pretty skin, make you mine," Pete whispers as he makes his way back up Patrick's lips, kissing him with more fervor.

"Then do it already.." Patrick manages to groan out between tiny gasps and moans.

Pete picks Patrick up bridal style and carries him to his room. He drops Patrick in the center of the bed and crawls up his body, kissing all the visible skin.

"Fuck, Pete, hurry up alr-hnngh yes," Patrick gets cut off by his cock in Pete's mouth, and he thrusts up into Pete's mouth accidentally. 

Pete lifts off of Patrick's dick and says, "Who's in charge here?" His voice sounds absolutely fucking  _wrecked_ , and Patrick gets turned on even more with the thought in mind that he was the one that did that to Pete.

"Y-you are, si-  _fuck!_ " Patrick gets cut off yet again by Pete's mouth on his cock. Pete is expertly breathing through his nose as he takes Patrick deeper into his mouth.

Pete hums around his mouthful and Patrick very nearly  _screams_ from the pleasure of it. After a few more seconds, Pete pulls off of Patrick's cock and leans up to give him a filthy kiss. He somehow manages to slip his fingers into Patrick's mouth without him realizing and he pulls away from the kiss. Patrick gets the picture and sucks Pete's fingers, covering them completely in his saliva.

Once Pete deems them slick enough he pulls them out of Patrick's mouth and lowers them to his ass, slightly teasing at his entrance. Patrick's eyes fall shut and he shudders when Pete pushes his finger in to the first knuckle, slowly thrusting it deeper into Patrick's ass until he's begging for more and Pete gives him what he wants.

When Pete pulls his fingers out of his ass, Patrick groans annoyed with the feeling of emptiness.

"Are you clean?"

"What?"

"I asked you if you're clean. I don't have condoms.." Pete looks at anything but Patrick.

"Uhh. Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Its kind of been a long time since I've done this." Patrick notices a light flush of color on Pete's cheeks and giggles.

"Its fine, you dork. Just fuck me already."

Now that, Pete can do. He leans over Patrick on his bed and reaches for a small bottle of lube in his nightstand. His embarrassment had been replaced by unadulterated lust and hunger and Patrick was definitely not complaining.

 "Are you ready?" Patrick feels the blunt head of Pete's cock nudging at his entrance and he nods, panting as Pete pushes in slowly.

Pete stills when he's completely enveloped in Patrick's tight heat, breathless.

"Fuck Pete, move," and he does just that.

His thrusts start out slow, but he picks up speed after a couple seconds. Soon he's thrusting into Patrick quickly and roughly, making the bed shake with each one.

"Fuck Patrick, you're so fucking hot, wanted to fuck your cute little ass when I first saw it, you have no fucking clue. Its literal fucking perfection, I could barely contain myself. And when you left, I fucking jerked off to my name on your tongue, it got me so hot, fuck," Pete nibbles Patrick's ear as he says these things and Patrick whines high in his throat hearing Pete talk like this.

"F-fuck, Pete! I'm gonna fuckin-" Patrick gets cut off with his own groan as he comes, thick ropes landing on his stomach and Pete's chest.

A few thrusts later, Pete's hips stutter as he comes deep in Patrick's ass.

Some time later, Pete finally pulls out of Patrick as he begins to feel overstimulation and Patrick winces at the come and lube starting to drip out of his ass.

Pete grabs a dirty tshirt from the floor and cleans the drying come off of him and Patrick's stomachs.

"That was more fun than attempting to deliver pizzas in a blizzard," Patrick has a small smile on his face as he says this and Pete can't help but lean in to kiss him breathless yet again.

"Round two in the shower, babe?" Pete is already getting up and pulling Patrick out of the bed.

"Fuck yes."


End file.
